Under the Candle lights
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Cannon Verse/ In between The Last and Naruto Gaiden. Sasuke and Sakura are on the last day of their trip and they've decided to celebrate it in an intimate way.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The friction between their bodies was intense. The kisses, the panting and the breathing were intense. Their love, in that cold winter night, was intense.  
His left hand traveled around her back and his nails were leaving a red trail behind, as if to draw a map on her body with the places where he had been. The marks traveled from her shoulders, passing through her scars and to lowest part of her back, getting redder as he got rougher. She was the one to be blamed for it. She was the one who would drive him insane just for being who she is. That was her power over him. That was the way she had to let his intern beast out. And the decision of taming it was always up to her. But, in times such as those, not even her inhuman strength could hold back that insatiable side of the Uchiha.

His lips hovered over hers as if to tease her. He waited to see for how long she would be able to control her desire for him. To measure the level of her hunger. And, as expected, his wife was starving for she immediately claimed his lips as hers. She kissed him deeply, following the lead of his tongue and pulling him closer by his dark locks. No space in between them was allowed. Their legs were tangled and their hips were constantly bumping against one another. The temperature in between them was way over the highest of the fevers. Their hearts were beating in a single frequency and their eyes- oh, those eyes so full of lust- seemed to be making love just as hard as their bodies.

" nice way of ending a trip, don't you think?"

" hn. Indeed."

A smirk on his lips and a dirty smile on hers. Of course it was a great way of ending their four months trip. Ever since they had decided to spend some time away from Konoha just the two of them, life had, indeed, been lovely. No matter where they were in that vast world or how many days away from their friends they had to face, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were surely enjoying their marriage. Unfortunately, the time came when they were summoned back by the gray haired Hokage. And, since he was the boss, the newly wed couple was saying goodbye to the anonymity in the best way they knew.

The girl, occupying a spot on his lap, kissed his chin eagerly as he tried his best to hold back a groan. He could feel his manhood getting harder as she moved her pelvis back and forth. Sasuke was reaching his limit already and, by the way her eyes were shutting down with such strength, he knew his wife wouldn't hold on for that much longer, which was a shame for he simply loved to see her like that. So natural. So fragile. So vulnerable. Yes, Sakura was all of these things at that moment. And that just made him love her more.

" Sakura... I-"

Her emeralds connected with his dark pearls and he already knew the answer for his unmade question. Just like when he had arrived from a long day in the woods to find her waiting for him with a glass of wine on her hands, the male Uchiha knew his wife's intentions and desires. He was having the same things, to be honest. So, just like some moments before, the husband took the lead and, slowly, started to lower her back until her skin was in contact with that warm poncho of his. That clothing was the only thing shielding their bodies from the cold wooden floor of that cottage and it had been there ever since they had started their little action in the middle of the living room. Those two were, doubtlessly, desperate for each other.

With her body underneath his and with a single candle light outlining just one side of her milky skin, Sasuke couldn't help but to have the best of the thoughts making a smile appear on his lips. He couldn't help but to be glad to be there with her. With someone he loves and someone who loves him more than just too much. At such times, the raven haired boy couldn't be happier for her stubbornness. It was thank to it that they were together and happily married at that moment. It was thanks to it that he was alive. And, for that, he couldn't be more grateful.

" what are you smiling for?"

" uh? I-It's nothing..."

" come on... I'm your wife, you can tell me this stuff, you know?"

That blushing and sincere girl he called wife was way too cute for him to resist. How come he had never realized that before?

" hn... If you wanna know that much..." He smirked, leaning closer to her ear. " I love you, Uchiha Sakura."

After those words were said and his lips were chastely placed on her cheek, the former Haruno's face went redder than a tomato. He knew she was already blushing by that time but, after openly saying those intimate words, the levels of red went to the top. Sakura was, doubtlessly, a silly girl, he thought. Even after everything they were doing and after all those months they had been married, she would still blush over those words. Not that he wouldn't if she had been the one to say them but... His wife hasn't changed a bit ever since they were kids. Actually, she had. She was no longer that same Haruno Sakura she used to be anymore. From that trip on, she was Uchiha Sakura. And that sounded a lot better in his ears.

Due to his lack of arm, Sasuke couldn't help but stumbling down when she pulled him in a kiss. His head fell near the crop of her neck and, if only he could see her face, his eyes would be greeted with a stunning smile.

" I-I love you too..."

Sakura did look like a kid back then, but, once her tender touches returned and her husband regained his full balance over her, both of them quickly returned to their mature selves and their love became as strong as their powers combined. It was time, indeed, for them to become one.

" ready?"

She nodded, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. Such gesture made him close his eyes and, tenderly, lean over to the side where her hand was pressed. Sasuke could never be looking so handsome and pure like in that moment. All that blood in his hand and all of that dark past were being released from his shoulders and that soft smile on his face just made him look as if the past hadn't broken him. At that time, even if she couldn't see, Sakura was the one putting his pieces together and making him whole again. She was making all of that change. A change that would bring love back to his life.

In a blink of an eye, the male Uchiha finally made his way inside of her. For she had been kept a virgin until not that long ago, Sasuke knew he couldn't expect her to handle all of the pain. He knew tears could spill from her eyes and that she could even faint. He knew it all and respected her time. Still, there were just some things he could not hold back. Even if he wanted to.

With soft moves, Sasuke brushed her insides, making her moan in consequence. His eyes captured as her nails gripped on his poncho and how her head would fall behind. The friction between them, her scent filling his nostrils, their entangled bodies and the view of her naked body so close just made it harder for him to go easily. Every time he moved up or down he could feel his excitement growing bigger as her moans were released. The boy felt the need to kiss her and so he did and she gladly welcomed his tongue. Going right, left, up and down and also whenever he moved to her neck. The pleasure was just too much for her. Even if her mind didn't picture his body naked all the time, Sakura had to admit that having that kind of relation with the love of her life was simply perfect. Unfortunately, it could not last forever.

For being just two humans underneath all of those abilities, both of them were reaching their limits. Breathing was getting harder and he could feel her body completely melting at his touch. His own moves were getting slower too and he couldn't really bring himself to move anymore. It was time to call it for that night so, with one last thrust, the boy made his way out, falling to his right side. Both of them were visibly exhausted and, at that moment, the only thing they managed to do was getting closer so they could share a little of that body heat. Even if those two were panting hard at that moment, soon, they knew, the cold would envelop the room and they wouldn't be able to simply stay there completely naked. However, none of them seemed to care about that at that moment. All they cared, in fact, was about staying together. The rest would be the rest.

" ... I don't know how I've never thought about bringing you with me before." He said, breathing hard and smirking.

" what do you mean by that?"

" if I had thought about it before, things would have been a lot better and I wouldn't have had to eat so much junk in the woods."

" so... Basically you're saying I'm just here to feed you in the both meanings of the word?"

" pretty much."

"... You're a jerk, Uchiha Sasuke." She glared, pouted and, finally, turned her face away from him. With her body like that, the boy couldn't help but to appreciate the view of her nude back. He followed her legs and her curves and the way her longer pink locks fell on her skin. How come such a beautiful girl had accepted to be his wife? How come he was so lucky to have her completely for himself? Perhaps he would never know for sure. Still, he didn't need the answer to enjoy his time with her.

Spooning his wife from behind was the first thing he did. With his right hand placed alongside her arm, the male Uchiha intertwined their fingers together as he kissed the nape of her neck. No matter how much she tried, it wasn't simply possible to be mad at him.

" you know I'm kidding, right?"

" are you?"

" yes... You're not here just for that."

" really? Then why am I here for?" She said, turning to face him once again.

" you're also here to wash my clothes, of course." He smirked, again.

"... I think going home won't be that bad then..." She glared, giving him a cornered smile. Of course Sakura knew he was kidding. She knew he would never admit the real reason and she was fine with that. As long as he demonstrated them by bringing her the flowers he found on the fields or by taking her to see the most breathtaking views or simply by coming back to her everyday; she would be okay. In fact, she would be more than just okay.

His fingers softly started to play with her pink locks as they both held a thoughtful expression in their faces. Their trip had finally come to an end and in the next day they would be both returning home. Home to her parents and to their friends and, specially, to that blonde idiot who had sent them letters practically every day. They just couldn't wait to see the blonde's reaction when they told him the news. Naruto was definitely gonna be furious at them when he discovered his friends were married and he didn't really know about it. Still, he would be happy, nonetheless. They all would. But not happier than the couple itself. Those two were, doubtlessly, in the peak of their happiness.

" do you miss Konoha, Sasuke-kun?"

" a little... I would be lying if I told you I want to go home tomorrow but... Perks of being a ninja, right?"

" I guess... What will you miss the most about here?"

" that's easy... Having you all for myself." He said, wrapping his hand around her waist and bringing her closer. Their breathing tickling their lips.

" silly... You'll always have that not mattering where we are..."

" hn... I guess you're right... Since you'll be living with me at the Uchiha compound now... I guess going home will be quite amazing too."

" yeah... It was a perfect trip, indeed... Thank you for letting me join you."

" no... Thank you for joining me..."

" now and forever."

With smiles on their faces and a small part of his poncho covering them, the couple literally slept in each other's arms. The night would be a long one and in the next day they would have a long way home. Yet, forever they would remember about the trip that changed their lives. Going home would be an amazing adventure.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
